One Hundred Days
by midnightfarie
Summary: Tyler Simms has always been the most sensitive of the Sons of Ipswich, but what will happen when he meets a suicidal girl and makes a deal with her. One hundred days to convince her that life is worth living. Short Chapters. Rated teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Day Zero

Day Zero

"Oh my God!" A girl screamed and Tyler hurried from his dorm to see what was the matter.

"What happened?" He asked the girl who stood in the doorway of her dorm, white as death. She pointed into her room. Her roommate lay on one of the beds, a bottle of pills scattered around.

"She overdosed." The girl said. "Sam overdosed and I think she's dead."

"Just breath," Tyler instructed the hysterical girl. He stepped into the room and picked up the unconscious girl in the room, she was small, her long curly hair hung like a waterfall over his arm.

"What are you doing?" The girl insisted as Tyler passed her, her roommate in his arms.

"I'm getting her to the doctor." Tyler explained as he hurried away.

He ran most the way, which would have been impossible had it not been for his power, but he didn't go to the doctors, he hurried behind the main building of Spencer Academy. He laid the unconscious girl on the ground and looked around to make sure no one was watching, he knelt beside the girl and let himself slide into the power. With his mind, he pulled the sleeping pills from her stomach, and they spilled out of her mouth like vomit. Her heart was stopped but it hardly took any effort to get it started again, the girl took deep gasping breath and opened her eye, they were startlingly green. She looked up at Tyler in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"My names Tyler, you overdosed, I saved you." Tyler informed her. She looked devastated.

"More like condemned me." She whispered. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"I guess it's not your time yet," Tyler replied.

"I wanted to die." The girl told him.

"No you didn't, not really." Tyler insisted. "What's your name?"

"Sam." She told him.

"Well, Sam, you say you want to die, I'll make you a deal. Since you're going to kill yourself anyway. Live one hundred more days. If I can't convince you that life is worth living by the end of those hundred days, you'll just do this again and I promise I won't stop you. Worst-case scenario, you'll have to live a hundred more days, but at least you'll know whether or not you're throwing away your life when it's worth having. Is it a deal?" Tyler asked as he finished his proposal. Sam looked at him for a minute and then nodded her head.

"One hundred days?" She clarified.

"One hundred days."

"And at the end, when I still want to die?"

"It will be your choice." Tyler confirmed


	2. Day 1

Day One

Day One

Sam opened her eyes, her room was unpleasantly bright, Sam sat up and looked around her room, every available surface was covered with… flowers. Roses, lilies, tulips, and a bunch of others Sam didn't recognize. When her gaze finally reached the door, she saw Tyler watching her, smiling,

"Reason number one." Tyler said suddenly. "Flower, their beautiful, most of them smell good, and most importantly they are damn persistent. Every single year, they come back, no matter what. They want to live, and they won't settle for anything less. They're strong."

"That's reason number one?" Sam asked and Tyler nodded. "It's a pretty good reason, but it's got nothing to do with me."

"Yes, it does." Tyler whispered.


	3. Day 2

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to update. I have a million excuses, but I doubt you want to hear the list, so here is my apology. Enjoy!**

Day Two

Sam stepped out of the main door of the dorm building to discover that it was raining like crazy, she had left her umbrella in her room so she let out a growl of frustration, only to find a hand in front of her holding out an umbrella. Sam looked around to find Tyler beside her, he smiled at her and spoke before she could say anything.

"Reason number two, kind acts, if every day you do a kind act for some one, you accomplish something amazing, you make life worth living for somebody, without any real effort. If you learn to live your life just to do kind acts for others, you'll realize that those simple action aren't just making somebody else's life better, they make yours better too. So why cheat the world out of your share of kind acts?"

* * *

**AN: Ok, I know it's short, but I promise the next one is longer. Please review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	4. Day 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long! I just started college, and I'm always swamped :( Hope you enjoy!**

Day Three

Tyler lead Sam down a hall, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"There's some one I want you to meet." He replied. Sam huffed, but didn't question further. After several minutes of blind silence, Sam spoke again.

"Tyler!" She whined, "Where are we going?"

"We're here." Tyler replied, uncovering Sam's eyes.

They stood in the doorway of a dorm room, exactly like any other, but it was what was inside the room that made it different. There was a hospital style bed with several medical machines beside it. In the bed sat a girl, probably a sophmore, with short mousy brown hair. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks, but the rest of her skin was milky white. Her face lit up with a smile as Tyler stepped into the room.

"Tyler!" She squealed happily. Tyler smiled back and crossed the room in three large strides.

"Hey kiddo!" Tyler replied, ruffling the girls hair.

Sam trailed behind awkwardly, unsure of the situation. After a moment, Tyler looked back at her.

"Sam," He said quietly, "I'd like you to meet Rebecca, my cousin."

Sam waved uneasily.

"Hi." Sam whispered.

"Hello Sam." Rebecca replied, smiling cheerfully. Tyler smiled also, but it was a sad smile.

"Rebecca is reason number three." Tyler whispered, his voice catching in his throat. Sam could see that he was getting emotional, Rebecca grabbed her cousins hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sick." Rebecca continued for Tyler. "Dying, actually. I have a terminal case of bone cancer. There is no cure and none of the treatments have worked, the doctors say I have a month, maybe. I'm fifteen years old, you know, dying should be the last thing on my mind, but it isn't. I don't get to be like other girls my age. While they have sleepovers, I'm fighting for my life. I've been fighting this cancer for the past three years. I have only ever wanted a normal life, but that isn't an option for me."

"So your saying I'm a very selfish person for wanting to through away my own life?" Sam asked angrily, but was surprised as Rebecca shook her head.

"No," Rebecca insisted, "I don't think you're selfish, I think it's your choice. I just hope you know how lucky you are to actually have the choice. There are so many things I'll never get to do. You've been blessed with the opportunity to do them. All I'm saying is that you should think about everything you have before you decide your life isn't worth living."

Sam nodded and left the room without a word. Tyler kissed the top of Rebecca's head and hurried after Sam. When he found her, she was sitting on the floor, crying.

"Sam?" Tyler whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry Tyler, about your cousin, I didn't know." Sam whispered, Tyler nodded, staring awkwardly at his feet. Leaning against the wall, Tyler slid to the floor until he was sitting beside Sam.

"She's like the sister I never had." Tyler explained, "When I found out she was sick, I was devastated, I mean, she's just a kid."

There was a long silence between them, and after a while, Sam slid her hand into Tyler's, interlacing her fingers with his.

"It's not fair." She whispered.

"Life never is." Tyler replied, gently squeezing her hand. "It's not fair that someone who wants to live is dying. It's not fair that someone who wants to die is living. It's not fair that they can't switch places."

"Yeah." Sam whispered, leaning her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"The only thing we can do is live. Live a life worth remembering. A life in honor of those who never had a chance to live their own."

"Is that reason number three?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Tyler replied.

**midnightfarie**


	5. Day 4

Day Four

People say depression hurts, but pain wasn't a strong enough word to describe what Sam felt inside. It was a dull ache every second of every day, sometimes lessened but always there. Sure, she still felt happiness and sometimes it overshadowed the aching numbness, but it could never cover it up completely. She wished she could make Tyler understand this. She knew a hundred days wouldn't change her mind to take her life, and she knew letting him think he was getting through to her would only bring him pain. There's just no way to make someone understand what it feels like to spend every day in pain, there is no way to explain how it feels, only someone who has experience the bleak and dreary wasteland of depression can comprehend the torture that drives someone to take their own life.

Sam sat on her bathroom floor, one arm resting on her knee. Her wrist faced up towards the ceiling, it was bare, the little blue veins making a barely visible design beneath her pale skin. In her other hand, she held a razor, which promised relief from the pain. All she had to do was make a few cuts and it would all go away. She wondered what it would feel like, as the blood slowly drained from her like the life she let slip away. Would it hurt more as the end came? Or would the endless pain slowly dull into nothingness? It didn't really matter, either way, it would be over shortly.

Guilt filled her as she pressed the razor to her arm. She winced as it sliced smoothly into her flesh. It took a moment before she began to bleed, then a crimson stream welled to the surface. A red line slowly trailed down her arm and dripped to the floor. Sam took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the razor, she dug it into her arm again, dragging it from her wrist to the crook of her elbow, breathing hard. It hurt more than she had expected, but she could take it. The pool of blood slowly spread across the bathroom floor, Sam stared at the blood as it slowly increased. She started breathing hard, suddenly afraid of what was coming. She tried to get to her feet, she had to stop the bleeding, but as she got to her feet a wave of nausea came over her from the blood loss, she stumbled forward and slipped in the blood, as she fell to the floor her head slammed into the sink, she lay on the ground unable to move. Her vision blurred and began to grow dim.

"Help." She managed to whisper before consciousness abandoned her.

* * *

**Hope you like!**

**Please Review**

**Midnightfarie**


	6. Day 7

Day Seven

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam awoke to the steady even sound of the heart monitor, slowly she opened her eyes. They felt ridiculously heavy. The sight that welcomed her eyes was the dreary gray of a hospital room. A nurse stood over her checking her vitals.

"What happened?" Sam asked her voice rough from lack of use. The nurse looked down at her and smiled.

"Good to see you awake." The nurse said, in a cheery voice. "You tried to kill yourself. You're roommate brought you in. You almost succeeded… It's been touch and go for the past three days, we didn't think you were going to pull through."

Sam didn't know what to say, she lifted her hand to her face, and just tried to block out the world.

"You have a visitor… I can send him away if you aren't up for company."

Sam lowered her hand from her face. Tyler was here? Shouldn't he hate her, she broke her promise.

"I… He can come in." Sam whispered.

The nurse nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Hey." A low voice whispered as he announced his presence. Sam looked over at him, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hi." She whispered back. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and gently took her hand. He stared hard at the bandages that cover her forearms.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Because I thought it would hurt less." Sam admitted. "I was tired of the pain."

Tyler said nothing for a long time.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met." He said quietly. Sam turned her head and glared at him.

"How dare you judge me Tyler." She snapped. "You have no idea what I've gone through."

"Yes, because it's all about you Sam." Tyler growled, yanking his hand away from hers. "To hell with everyone else. Did you even think about what this stupid stunt would do anyone else? Damn it, Sam! I've been sitting around for the past three days waiting for the doctors to tell me that there was some sort of complication and you weren't gonna pull through. Do you have any idea what that's like? Of course you don't , you're always the one causing people pain. To hell with me, who cares what you put me through, so long as you get to make yourself feel better. So yeah, after three days of hell, I think I've earned the right to judge you. "

Tyler stood up abruptly and stormed towards the door.

"I'm sorry…" Sam whispered.

Tyler stopped and rested his head against the door frame.

"Are you?" He asked. "Are you really? Because if you aren't, and if you're planning to do this again just as soon as you get out of here, take it back. If you don't really mean it, let me know, because I have no intention of standing by you through this again."

"I mean it." Sam insisted. "You're right, I was selfish. I did think about what it would do to you but I care more about how I felt… I'm sorry."

"Good," Tyler said, turning around, his face still very serious. "But don't expect me to be standing around begging you to stay alive. It's your own damn life. Do what you want with it."

"Tyler." Sam whispered, her voice pleading, tears filling her eyes. "Please… Don't go."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Tyler said, looking into her eyes for the first time. His own were blood shot and exhausted.

"I… I…" Sam began, racking her mind for a way to make him stay.

"Good bye Sam." Tyler whispered coldly, he turned and walked out the door.

"I don't want to die." Sam called after him, bursting into tears. "I don't want to die… Help me…"

In half a second Tyler was back, his arms wrapped around her frail form. She sobbed into his shoulder for a long time.

"Reason number four, you never know who your choices hurt." Tyler whispered. "Reason number five there's always going to be someone in that waiting room praying until they can't pray anymore… for you. Reason number six, sometimes you have to almost lose something to realize it's worth having. Oh, and reason number seven is that despite all of this, despite the fact that you are the biggest idiot I've ever met… You're worth the hell you put me through, and I couldn't have given up on you even if I wanted to."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


End file.
